mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gravus Rho Titan Doomsday War Mechine
Gravus Rho Titan Doomsday War Mechines by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Gravus Rho Titan Doomsday War Mechinesby Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Titan Doomsday War Mechines known as the Gravus Rho-a device built to destroy both sides in a war. It has based upon another self,automated planet sized world ship,known as a Rho Tonn,who used large,star ship sized probes and smaller indestructible planet-seeking space probe,that were used to terraform suitable worlds for possable colonization,was altered by the Titans,for the Elder Races of the Old Maveric Universe,as a cheap deterent of hostile invasion of other alien species,such as the Demon races, intended as a bluff or deterrent, not to be actually used, but was activated nonetheless by the Titans. It wiped out ,much of its builders galaxy long ago but it lives on indefinitely, fueled by the very planets it destroys.were actually pawns in the Temporal Cold War it is a struggle between the ancient Elder Super Races,also known as The so called Lords of Light and the Lords of Darkness,who would alter history or exploit many other,younger worlds,in many temporal worlds lines,to suit their own ends and those who would preserve the integrity of the original timeline.They are bent on conquering the temporal space, by reconfiguring the time line of space to make it more hospitable to them using specially designed moon-sized spheres and artificial planet sized worlds,known as the Gravis-Rho-and it's smaller star ship sized weopons of mass destruction.Gravus Rho was originally intended as the ultimate deterrent: the threat of a weapon that could instantly obliterate any planet would keep the remaining "Heretic" worlds of the known Old Maveric Universe in line, and those that refused to capitulate would be summarily destroyed to reinforce the point . weapon of mass destruction (WMD) is a weapon that can kill large numbers of humans and/or cause great damage to man-made structures (e.g. buildings), natural structures (e.g. mountains), or the biosphere in general.Gravis Rho- are giant computerized self-replicating spacecraft or world ship, once used as a doomsday device in an interstellar war aeons ago, and, having destroyed both their enemies and their makers, still attempting to fulfil their mission of destroying all life in the universe.The term is often used to cover several weapon types, including nuclear, biological, chemical (NBC) and radiological weapons. Additional terms used in a military context include atomic, biological, and chemical warfare (ABC) and chemical, biological, radiological, and nuclear (CBRN) warfare.A Doomsday machine is a hypothetical construction which could destroy all life, either on Earth or beyond, generally as part of a policy of mutual assured destruction. Many World ships have a crew of 265,675, as well as 52,276 gunners, 607,360 troops, 30,984 stormtroopers, 42,782 ship support staff, and 180,216 pilots and support crew. Its hangars contain assault shuttles, blastboats, Strike cruisers, land vehicles, support ships, and 7,293 star fighters. It is also protected by 10,000 turbolaser batteries, 2,600 ion cannons, and at least 768 tractor beam projectors. Various sources state the first Death Star has a diameter between 120 and 160 kilometers.There is a broader range of figures for the second Death Star's diameter, ranging from 160 to 900 kilometers. A Planet or Moon Sized Battlestation,is also known as a planet killer or Planet Buster (or some variation on that meaning) is an object capable of destroying an entire planet or rendering it uninhabitable ."ultimate weapon", a space station capable of destroying a planet in a single attackHuge amounts of yellowish-orange particles are released en masse from the array and focused by Gravus Rho nervous system to a point just above its mouth. Once focused, the particles burst into a massive, forward-moving, planar wave which expands ahead of the Gravus Rhoexponentially until colliding with an object of sufficient mass to disperse it, usually a planet. The wave instantly vaporizes smaller ships without losing momentum. Though the Gravus Rhois designed to destroy entire planets, it can fire less intense blasts to hit smaller targets; however, the smallest area it seems capable of destroying is roughly the size of an entire city.which had the effect of burrowing into a planet's crust) could potentially destroy a planet by burning into and destroying a planet's core, but this was apparently an uncommon result. Gravus Rho possesses cosmic power beyond most forms of measurement . They can levitate object by way of massive tractor beam emitters; restructure molecules,by way of huge replicator emitters; convert matter into energy and vice-versa; project energy with enormous concussive force; teleport objects through massive jump points in space, others, and objects across space, dimensions, and time; erect virtually impenetrable fields; restore others from any injury, even total disintegration; and endow or enhance powers of their herald ships and probes. Even his heralds, imbued with the smallest fraction of his power, can manipulate matter and energy far beyond human comprehension. Though the generally avoids physical conflict, Gravus Rho can bolster his own strength beyond any known system of measure. Gravus Rhois telepathic, able to scan the thoughts of virtually any known being.Gravus Rhoit needs to be able to surround a planet, and it needs to be able to survive tens of thousands of years in space, which is a hugely destructive environment.It is an immense (approx. 100,000 miles (160,000 km) long) group mind of city-sized robotic drones that attacks worlds using envoys (resembling small, tube shaped star ship,with extended weapons around it's outer hull and massive linear accelorators.that can shoot out the smaller,interstellar probes. Gravus Rho is exceptionally intelligent,it is regid in it's tactical thinking and rarely ever attacks any outside threat force that dosen't enter into it's huge defense perimeter or that of it's herald ships defense perimeter. Gravus Rho is propelled through space via the huge warp driver engines found inside it's interior and can travel at faster than light speeds . Gravus Rho is unable to move the powerful propulsion unit can push through it's defense perimeter. The huge defense perimeter,is a massive sphere,that surrounds the primary Gravis Rho world ship and contains a massive cloud of defensive nonites,defensive bouys,defensive mines and so forthe. Gravus Rho has total control over its entire mass down to the molecular level; it often shapes its surface into the appearance of a gigantic face to address powerful beings, and can also shape its terrain to suit the circumstances. It is able to use its own substance to extrude tentacles, organic sensors, plant-like growth, and to create humanoid vessels for its consciousness.Gravis Rho,can also project huge holographic images across it's outer hull,to chamouflage it's true appearense from hostile attack. It can shape its surface to appear as a dead inhospitable world, or into an idyllic, lush green paradise to lure unaware space travelers to its surface, which it promptly consumes. Gravus Rho possesses various internal features analogous to a living organism, such as gigantic tunnels that have been compared to arteries, and a gigantic brain-like organ deep below its surface. The brain,is actually an Huge Artificial Intelligence,located deep within the near center of the Gravis-Rho World Ship and has several hidden back up computer cores,incase the primary AI or Brain is damaged or destroyed-needing to be rebuilt. Gravus Rho possesses both digestive organs, which it uses when absorbing stellar matter,such as asteroids,planet fragments and interstellar gases,which rebuild demaged systems and refuel the primary reactor core and an immune system with which to create powerful antibodies to destroy beings which attempt to invade it's inner hull with defensive weapons,that may do damage to it's primary systems..It also possesses vast psionic abilities, and can project blasts powerful enough to destroy other worlds. Some believe this to be only a legend created by the Delkhon ,while others believe it to be some sort of corrupted reference to those ancient Titan Doomsday War Mechines known as the Gravus Rho.The Asguardians,also believe in a Great Dragon-the Midguard Serpent. Jormungand,who is actually a new variation on the Gravis-Rho Doomsday Mechines,found with in or somewhere hidden within Asguard space. Group name Maveric Entertainment Group Description Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media, Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics,Maveric Entertainment Media, Public website None Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com ? Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. ? Maveric Enterprises, Inc. ? Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents ? and ? 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. ? Maveric Enterprises, Inc. ? Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc ? All contents ? and ? 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. ?Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of ?copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . Idiots? is a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. Happy Hanover ?is a trademark of Happy Hanover ?Comics. Happy Hanover ?Productions,Inc ??Life With Jonesie?? is a trademark of ?Life With Jonesie?? Comics. The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. All right reserved ? MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. Entire contents trademarked (? or TM) and copyrighted (?) 1986-2007 by?Maveric ?Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. ? All contents ? and ? 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved.